Hy Brid Hi-Jinx (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Hy Brid Hi-Jinx is one of the eight unlockable episodes belonging to Unikitty! Summary An old enemy of Dr. Fox’s past comes back to cause havoc in the Unikingdom. Transcript Mad Scientist: It’s alive, it’s ALIVE!!! Fly Monster: *Translated* A new monster’s been made? Mad Scientist: No not that, I put new batteries in the remote control and my favorite show is on!! A TV appears above the Mad Scientist and Fly Monster Unikitty: HIIII!!!! Unikitty is shown flying around the Unikingdom watching Puppycorn run around, Dr. Fox experimenting, fist bumping Hawkodile and ignoring Richard's to do list. She then sees Brock and Master Frown before lashing out in a fiery rage scaring them away before she and the others rock out. The Unikitty logo then appears as the main characters look at the audience with excited looks on their faces. The episode starts with Dr. Fox working on a device. Dr. Fox: Once I get my newest invention up and running, I'll be able to determine the best way to keep this kingdom safe from any of Master Doom’s henchmen! *She continues to work on the device laid in front of her and his finished* Perfect!! The Kingdom Conundrum Solver 6000 is complete!!! Unikitty: Morning Dr. Fox, what’s that ya got there? Dr. Fox: Unikitty, I present to you my latest invention.... The Kingdom Conundrum Solver 6000!! This device will help determine the best way to solve any problems the kingdom might have! Unikitty: Oooo... How does it work?? Dr. Fox: I’ll show you! *She activates it* When I scan any area of the Unikingdom, any problems that arise will cause the alarm on the device to activate! It’ll be great for taking care of any of Master Doom’s henchmen! Unikitty: Have you tested it out yet? Dr. Fox: I’m glad you asked, I was just about to scan the castle! *She activates the device and begins scanning throughout the castle* Looks like everything is in order here, now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be going into town to test this out even more! BRB! Dr. Fox heads out to see if there are any problems happening in the kingdom. Dr. Fox: Hm... Everything seems in order here! *As she walks around the kingdom she suddenly hears commotion nearby which causes the KCS600’s alarm to go off* Whuh-oh! Looks like something’s happening in the center of town! I better go investigate and see who’s causing havoc this time! As Dr. Fox gets closer to the area of massive commotion, she sees residents of the kingdom being terrorized by dog/spider hybrids that chase the residents around, causing property damage and so on. Dr. Fox: Yeesh.. What rock did these creeps crawl out of?? The Caninrachnids bark as they continue causing chaos in the streets as the kingdom's residents continue running around in panic. FeeBee: Someone help us!!! Craig: Get-a rid of-a these creepy-a crawly puppers! Dr. Fox: Don't worry, I'll get help! *She races back to the castle to alert the others about the commotion, once she returns to the castle she bursts down the door* Red alert, monster emergency!! Unikitty: What kinda monsters we talking about? Dr. Fox: Some kinda cross between dog and spider!! They’re terrorizing the town and must be stopped! Puppycorn: Alright! *He cracks his knuckles* I've been waiting for a chance to kick some monster butt! Let’s do this thing!!! A few minutes later, everyone arrives at the scene. Hawkodile: Yeesh... These creatures you saw sure did some major property damage! Dr. Fox: Once we deal with them I'll need one of their carcasses to figure out who or what made them! Puppycorn: Just say when and I’ll knock their blocks off! A horde of Caninrachnids start marching near them Dr. Fox: Uh oh! Here they come! Hawkodile: Something tells me they’re not gonna be easy to take down! Puppycorn: They don’t seem that tough! *One of the Caninrachnids shoots a web at him* But they do seem to like making nets! Unikitty: Lil’ bro!! *To the Caninrachnid horde* You creeps wanna get nuts?? LET’S GET NUTS!!! *She transforms into Rage Kitty and sets them ablaze before only their charred corpses remain* Looks like they couldn’t take the heat! Dr. Fox: Alright then, let's see who exactly made these things! *She pulls out her KCS 6000 and scans the Caninrachnid carcass to determine where they came from* According to these results, it looks like they were made by... *Gasp* I should have known she'd be behind this!! Hawkodile: Who’s behind this?? Dr Fox: My arch rival... Dr. Hyacinth Brid!! This creature combo has her name written all over it... Puppycorn: *Tilts his head* What's a Hyacinth?? Isn’t that a type of flower? Dr. Fox: Well yeah, but I’m referring to Dr. Hy Brid! She's a mad scientist that specializes in creating monsters by splicing DNA and uses them to cause havoc and mayhem wherever they go! Unikitty: Well I say we teach her a lesson! Where’s her hideout?? Dr. Fox: She's no doubt in her laboratory in the dark edges of Frown Town! But if we're gonna defeat her, we're gonna need some help... But I don't think you'll like who we have to team up with... Unikitty: If you’re talking about Master Frown, I wouldn’t mind teaming up with him and Brock! I managed to team up with him once when he was just a head, so I’m sure he wouldn’t say no! Scene Changer: Cutaway to Master Frown slamming the door in front of Unikitty and her friends Unikitty: Well, maybe Brock could let us in this time! *She rings the doorbell again, this time Brock opens the door* Brock: Hey guys, what are you doing here! Unikitty: We're hoping you and Master Frown can help us stop Dr Hy Brid! She's set up her lair in Frown Town and we’re hoping to stop her before she unleashes more monsters! Master Frown: Dr. what now? Dr Fox: She's a mad scientist who creates monsters using spliced DNA to cause chaos & destruction! Brock: Oh yeah, I heard a newscast covering Unikingdom’s attack! And... apparently Frown Town is also under siege... Master Frown: Wait WHAT?! Brock switches to a breaking news report. Frown Town News Anchor: Our top story tonight, massive cockroach/feline hybrids and bats with human faces are running amok within Frown Town causing chaos and disarray! We advise all who are watching this to stay in your homes and lock your doors!! *A crashing noise is heard followed by screaming* What the- Oh god they’ve gotten into the studio!! Aaah!! *He gets attacked by a Kittenroach and Helenbat before a test pattern shows up on the screen* Brock: *Turns the TV off* So where those some of Hy Brid’s monsters?? Dr. Fox: Yup, pretty much so.. Master Frown: GRR.... Who does this doc think she is?! Dr. Fox: She happens to be my arch nemesis! Brock: How did that rivalry start anyway?? Dr. Fox: It happened a long time ago, back when I was young... There was this BIG science fair in which the winner would become the royal scientist to both Princess Unikitty and Prince Puppycorn. Hyacinth and I both participated in it. I unveiled a potion that could improve sparkle matter power in anyone who lacked it and Hyacinth unveiled a canine/feline hybrid which she claimed was the new fad in pets! I ended up getting first prize and the position as royal scientist, and that made Hyacinth REALLY mad! She believed it was impossible for her to lose to a potion which she thought was useless, and ever since then she's been desperate to get rid of me and take my position as royal scientist! Master Frown: Well nobody invades my hometown!!! *To Unikitty and her friends* Alright, Brock and I will go with you to stop this freak of nature! But you better not say ANYTHING to the other Doom Lords!! Unikitty: Don’t worry Master Frown, I pinkie promise I won’t tell any of them! Everyone heads off to find Dr Hy Brid. Brock: So where’s this Hy Brid chick at anyway? Dr. Fox: She has a lab somewhere in Frown Town, that’s where we’ll find her! Master Frown: Don't you have some rival tracking radar to find her?? Dr. Fox: I should... One sec! *She rummages through her pockets and pull out a device* Ah-ha! Behold, the Villain Radar 8000! It should help us find Dr. Hy Brid’s location! We should also take caution of her "creations." Bird/termite hybrids, horse/ant hybrids and cow/wasp hybrids appear in the streets as they attack civilians. Brock: Whoa.. I feel like Doc Hyacinth must’ve been tripping balls when she made these things! Master Frown: Yeah, no kiddin! From the looks of it, Dr. Hy Brid sounds like bad news! Dr. Fox: Well she is a mad scientist... But the term mad doesn’t fit for her... She is LITERALLY INSANE!! As soon as we find her, we need to stop her before she makes anymore monsters!! Master Frown: Well I hope you guys succeed.. The last thing we need is a bunch of weird looking creatures going around and causing havoc! Brock: You and me both! Everyone soon arrives at Dr. Hy Brid’s secret lab. Dr. Fox: This is the place! *She tries to open the door but it is locked* Rats, now how are we gonna get in?? Hawkodile punches the door, causing it to shatter into pieces Hawkodile: That's how! Everyone enters the lab. Unikitty: Oh Hyacinth... Come out come out wherever you are! We‘ve got some new specimens for you... Master Frown: What do you think you’re doing?? Unikitty: I'm trying to lure her, duh! Brock: Are you sure that's gonna work?? Unikitty: Well, It never hurts to try! Brock: Do you at least have a plan B? Hawkodile: Simple, beat up Hy Brid and her army of monsters! Dr. Fox: Of course, I'm not much of a fighter... I'm more of a thinker... Hawkodile: Maybe someday you could take lessons to become a fighter! Puppycorn: Hm... The doc ain’t answering! That’s never a good sign! Hawkodile: Then it’s best to be on your guard! Unknown to them, Dr. Hy Brid is watching them. Hyacinth: Those fools! They don’t even realize that they’re walking right into my trap! Soon I'll make them wish they never set foot in this place!! And ironically, I have an old friend that'd love to catch up with them, and it’s gonna be one hell of a reunion! And Francine will definitely be in for quite a shock when she sees her precious robot attacking her as well!! *She laughs manically* Dr Fox: Where do you think she is? Hawkodile: I bet she's probably planning an ambush on us! *A giant robot drops below them* Me and my big mouth... Dr. Fox: Wait a minute... That’s Decimator!! The robot I made for the Atomic Battle Royale!! Hawkodile: But didn’t I uppercut that things head off? Dr. Fox: Hyacinth must have rebuilt it! Unikitty: You don’t suppose she rebuilt anything else from our past?? A monster composed of various objects then appears as well. Brock: What the heck is that?! Puppycorn: Friend Guy, you’re alive!! Brock: That didn’t really answer my question... Unikitty: He was a friend that Puppycorn made from the best parts belonging to me, Rick, Hawkodile and Dr. Fox after I told him to make more friends... He sorta misunderstood what I meant... Thus, Friend Guy was born! Brock: Huh, guess that explains it... Hyacinth: *Floats down via a platform* Well well well... Francine Florence Fox, we meet again! Dr. Fox: Gr... Your sick game and full name referencing is over Hyacinth! Hawkodile: We’re gonna make mince meat out of your rebuilt rebels! Hyacinth: You don't get it do you?! Even if you defeat me, Master Doom will still send another one of her minions to decimate you!! Master Frown: *To Unikitty and her friends* Wait... What does she mean by Master Doom?! Hyacinth: Foolish Nixel rip-off, she’s my new boss!!! Master Frown: WHAT?! Brock: Oh man I did not see that twist coming! It’s like the big twist from Star Wars had a one night stand with the twist from Soylent Green and ending up raising the twist from The Sixth Sense!! Puppycorn: Well, she’s not the only one.. Yesterday a snake named Shifty tried to sell some supplements to try and mind control me! Master Frown: For the record I did not know that the Doom Lords would do that! They never tell me anything!! Brock: I wasn't told anything about that either! Hyacinth: Even so, the Doom Lords shall rule this land in the name of Master Doom!! Also Master Frown, she told me to tell you two little words... YOU'RE. FIRED!!! Master Frown: WHAT?! Brock: That heartless witch! Too much? It felt like too much.. Master Frown: Either way, she and her allies are going to pay! Starting with you Hyacinth, and once I’m done with you; your allies are next!! Hyacinth: Good luck with that!! Because unless you forgotten... Giant monsters always come in threes! *A stomping noise is heard as a mutated Minotaur appears* Ah, there you are Rogi! Just in time to flatten these fools into pancakes!! Now attack!! Rogi huffs before roaring and charging forward. Hawkodile rushes at him and lays into him with powerful punches. Hawkodile: I’ll send you back to whatever labyrinth you crawled out of!! Rogi kicks Hawkodile down, but as he goes to trample him Puppycorn jumps on Rogi and bites his neck which causes him to roar in pain. Puppycorn: Paws off my mentor!! Rogi tries to shake Puppycorn off as he hangs on to him. Hawkodile gets up and trips Rogi before breaking his legs with powerful punches. As he cries out in agony Hawkodile and Puppycorn knock him unconscious with a flurry of punches, kicks, swings & strikes. Hawkodile: One down, three to go! Hyacinth: Not unless you get decimated!!! Decimator, Attack!!! Decimator begins attacking everyone as they jump out of the way to avoid it’s blows. Hawkodile: Oh dear, I nearly didn’t stand a chance against that thing the first time! Dr. Fox, you got something to stop it? Dr. Fox: I have just the thing! *She pulls out a beaker of acid and throws it at the Decimator, causing it to melt away and becoming nothing more than sludgy metal chunks* Looks like Decimator had a bit of a meltdown! Hyacinth: Gah!! I despise one liners! Friend Guy, take them apart! Friend Guy rushes at them. Everyone stands their ground as it attacks, but despite their best efforts Friend Guy gains the upper hand. Puppycorn: Yeesh!! How are we suppose to beat him?! Unikitty: I’ll handle this!! *She unleashes her fiery rage and sets Friend Guy on fire before it is burned to ashes within moments* That’s the last of them, and you’re next Hyacinth!! Hyacinth: Very well then!! I should warn you, I happen to be self taught in boxing! Dr. Hy Brid enters her stance before rushing at Dr Fox and starts throwing crosses, hooks, jabs & uppercuts at her as Dr. Fox tries to block each blow. Dr. Fox: Gah!!! Curse my lack of psychical activity!! Hyacinth: Looks like you're not as strong as I thought Fox Face! Now it’s time to say goodnight!! Just before Dr. Hy Brid can deliver the final blow, Hawkodile punches her square in the face knocking her out. Hawkodile: Nice try Hy Brid, no one hurts my friends and gets away from it! Dr. Fox: Wow! Thanks Hawkodile! *She kisses him on the cheek* Hawkodile: *Blushing* Oh um, n-no problem! Master Frown: Sigh... Unikitty: What’s wrong Master Frown? You still upset about Master Frown firing you? Master Frown: Pretty much.. I just can’t believe Master Doom would stoop so low.. I’m going to make her and her new allies pay!! Unikitty: Does that mean that.. You and I will finally be friends?? Master Frown: I.. can’t make any promises... But now where am I gonna live?! No doubt she destroyed Brock and I’s apartment! Unikitty: You're more than welcome to stay with us! We'd treat you much better than Master Doom ever did. Master Frown: Well.. Okay, but this friendship is temporary! Unikitty: I wouldn’t have it any other way! Meanwhile, Master Doom watches the events unfold. Master Doom: Curse you Master Frown! I made the right choice getting rid of him!! He never made any contributions to my plans anyways, and if he thinks he has a chance of taking me down than he's got another thing coming!! *She laughs evilly as the episode fades to black* Trivia *This episode reveals the origins of Dr. Fox’s rivalry with Dr. Hy Brid. Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12